


A Wasp's Sting, A Spider's Bite

by templefugate



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Background Slash, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Heavily Implied Sam/Steve, Mobster Wasp, POV Female Character, Selfies, Smoking, Studying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janetasha drabbles set in the Avengers Academy game-verse</p><p>1. It had taken repeated questioning (which were, Janet had to admit, borderline begging), to get Natasha to agree to snap some selfies with her.</p><p>2. Natasha may not have been one of the school's resident super geniuses, but she was smart enough to know that studying worked best when awake.</p><p>3. Loki brings a beach to the academy, and with that a whole new set of problems for Natasha.</p><p>4. Janet may be a genius, but would her and Natasha rooming together really be a good idea?</p><p>5. "You know, I normally put a bullet in the faces of girls like you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snapshot

It had taken repeated questioning (which were, Janet had to admit, borderline begging), to get Natasha to agree to snap some selfies with her. Even then, with her finger hovering over the surface of her phone, Janet still had to wonder just how she had been able to pull this off.

"Was I supposed to say cheese?" Natasha's voice was low, a red eyebrow raised. She leaned absently on one foot, hands at her side.

Janet giggled. "You really are new to this kind of stuff, aren't you?" With her face, Natasha could take a million great selfies.

"Fury told you about the spy thing, didn't he?" Her frown deepened. "Look, I have a reputation to uphold and more enemies than you can count. If this ends up on the internet..." Her voice stopped midsentence. For a moment she stood still, mouth agape, before giving Janet a hard glare. "Well, let's just say that I know where you live."

"I would hope so! I mean our dorm rooms are right across from each other." Janet clicked the photos app ob her phone. She leaned closer to Nat, goosebumps rising up her arms as her skin brushed against the fabric of Natasha's hoodie. "Want to see how they turned out?"

Natasha leaned forward, the smell of flowery shampoo tickling at Janet's nose. "I suppose they aren't that half bad. I'm just a bit surprised that your head isn't even fully in each of the shots."

Janet merely smiled, her eyes turning back down towards her phone's screen. For once there was another person's face worth admiring.


	2. Study Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha may not have been one of the school's resident super geniuses, but she was smart enough to know that studying worked best when awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I played the game, the more mini fic ideas I had for this pairing. I decided to turn this into a series of (unrelated) drabbles.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments. They made me so happy!
> 
> I should be able to update again soon.

"Ugh," Janet said, rubbing her face with her hands. "What was that for?"

Natasha merely sighed. Being able to sleep with opened eyes was a vital skill, one she'd learned at an age when most other children did anything to get out of sleeping. Were this any other time then perhaps Natasha would have been impressed.

Now, however, she had better things to do with her time. Her new weaponry had better things to do than sit buried in her backpack, after all.

"Jan," Natasha said, voice low, "you're the one who wanted some help studying. Could you at least try to stay awake?"

Janet, as if to spite her, yawned. "I'm trying." She lookes down to the book below. "But the stuff we were reading over together was so boring. Besides, it's not like I actually need to study."

She sure hadn't seemed that way yesterday night, standing wide eyed at the door to Natasha's dorm room, pleading for help the next day.

Natasha's eyes narrowed. She opened her mouth to reply, but Janet continued speaking before she could get even a squeak out.

"Besides, it's not like I actually learn anything. I don't see the point in reviewing something I already know."

Natasha snorted. "Now you're just starting to sound like Tony."

Janet wrinkled her nose.

"Look, I don't have time to just sit around watching your pretty face snooze. I have a lot of other things that I need to do." Really, if Janet was going to keep this up then Natasha considered just grabbing the nearest psychology textbook. Nick Fury was no saint, but he knew how to oil the gears of the school to keep them turning. If not that then she could at least have looked sharply over some blueprints.

Janet's eyes widened, and a smile spread over her entire face, pulling her cheeks tightly outward. "You think I'm pretty?"

Natasha's blush lasted only a moment before her face resumed its usual tight, stoic look.

"As I was reading earlier, the chemical combinations of-"

"Do you really?" Janet looked like a toddler who had just entered a toy store.

"Look, you were the one who said you had a test coming up." Natasha's voice was as sharp as the blade she always kept strapped to her side. Her voice rose, though the sound was still stiff, her words spoken slower than usual. "Let's get back to the review, shall we?"

Quickly, Natasha looked back down to the textbook below her. She couldn't say that Janet did the same.


	3. Sun in Her Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki brings a beach to the academy, and with that a whole new set of problems for Natasha.

The beach, if it was really even that and not just a sandy death trap, was halfway across campus, yet despite the distance Natasha could still smell salt water.

"I still can't believe this is happening," Natasha said. "You'd think that people with genius level IQs would at least be smart enough to sense that something is wrong."

"I'd think so too," Sam replied. "Brain or no brain, I'm sure Tony was just glad for the excuse to take off his shirt."

Natasha snorted. "Don't remind me." After seeing him like that, she'd been almost tempted to ask Enchantress if she knew any memory erasure spells. "Still, something's going on that Loki won't admit." It was hard to believe just how willing other students became to look the other way on him once he made sand magically appear. Were these really the same students that Fury had been so eager to let attend the academy? 

"We can tell someone's not about to put on her swimsuit any time soon."

Natasha merely returned Sam's chuckle with a glare.

Sam raised his hands up defensively. "Hey, I know something's wrong. Loki's in half of my classes and he makes weird things happen in every single one. If his dad is trying to keep an eye on him then he's doing a pretty crappy job." Sam sighed. "I know it's kind of stupid, but I was just hoping that maybe he wasn't being too bad this time."

She arched an eyebrow, her frown deepening. For a moment, she was silent, as if waiting for Sam to correct himself.

"Really?" Natasha was the one to finally break the silence.

Sam looked to the ground. "Nat, I know a trickster god is hardly the trustworthy type, but sometimes you have to take your chances?"

"Why?" Her voice was cold and hard.

It wasn't a question, not really, yet Sam still found an answer for it.

"Well, chances to possibly see Steve walk around shirtless don't come often."

Any other student would have laughed. Natasha could only give him a quick, wide eyed look before turning on her heel. Her steps were hard. If she was going to find someone on campus who could actually help her, then she'd have to look harder.

"Nat, I didn't mean it like that-"

Then how the hell did you? Natasha thought.

"I just thought that you might feel the same."

Natasha turned again. "Really?" she repeated, voice even sharper than before.

"Hey, I thought that you'd be a little more excited to see Janet running around in a bikini."

Natasha shook her head.

What was Sam even thinking?

She headed east towards the quad. Sam didn't try to stop her this time, and when she turned around he only gave her a timid look.

"Just so you know," she called, her yell flying through the air, "Steve doesn't do beaches."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Sam/Steve and was hoping to try and find a way to sneak them into this.


	4. Pretty Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janet may be a genius, but would her and Natasha rooming together really be a good idea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in months, but here's a plot bunny for you all.

"Like they'd ever let us room together," Natasha said. She leaned her back further into her chair, eyes wandering to the window. If anything, Janet was just asking for trouble-something the academy already had more than enough of.

"And how would you know that? We haven't filled out any of the necessary forms yet, let alone just asked any of the staff if it'd be ok."

"And we never will." Ridiculous plans like this needed to be nipped in the bud.

"Principal Fury likes you! Surely he could pull some strings."

Natasha looked back to her forensics textbook, though her eyes glazed over the words. Even with Janet halfway across the room, Natasha could feel her laser-like gaze.

"No," Natasha repeated. She crossed her arms over her chest. "There are a million reasons why that would never work." And if she had to, Natasha could spend the whole night listing them off one by one.

"Oh, come on!" Janet stamped her foot. "Don't you at least like the idea?"

"I already have a good roommate." It was certainly true considering Jessica never touched Natasha's things. She hardly was ever around, even at night. For all Natasha knew and cared, she slept in a tree.

Janet pouted, turning to face the wall. Considering Enchantress was her roommate, Natasha wouldn't have been surprised if Jan had gotten a spell put on her.

"I," Natasha said. Her voice cracked, and only when Janet's warm gaze turned back on her did she speak again. "I do care about you,but I don't want to move in with you yet." She sighed, looking down to her hands. "Jan, I'm just not ready for that."

"Oh," Janet mumbled. Her gaze was soft, like that of a person who had found a hurt puppy, hands held defensively toward her. "Natasha, I never should have pushed this on you."

With a leap that only could have come from superhero style gyn class, Janet was across the room in less than a heartbeat. Her deceptively thin arms pulled Natasha into an iron tight hug. The smell of her strawberry shampoo and lily scented perfume filled Natasha's nose-a smell that made her heart race and feet curl up as she entered what might as well have been a flowery high.

"It's not like you can't drop around to visit me," Janet said. She giggled, the sound sending waves of heat through Natasha's body. "I mean you are in my room right now."

She could feel dust and pebbles spilling from her stony exterior, though Natasha fought to remain as stoic as ever.

"And hey, considering the romantic, how could resist the chance of having you sneak into my room at night? As if anyone could ever catch you."


	5. Don Wasp Triumphant

"You know," Janet purred, leaning closer towards the other woman until she could feel strands of tangled red hair brush her lips, "I normally put a bullet in the faces of girls like you. You should be glad that I think yours is so pretty."

The little minx was a brave one, coming straight to Jan's office. Natasha hadn't gone to Wasp's middle men like most guys, just strode right into Janet's headquarters as if she owned the place.

"I suppose you need something," Janet said. She waved her hand absently around the room, her eyes passing over rugs that were likely worth more than the clothes on Natasha's back - and in her closet. The walls were painted wine red and adorned with paintings of men long dead. A velvet sofa sat in one corner, and close to the window was Janet's mahogany work desk. "Everyone who comes to me is just dying to get their paws on something."

Janet pulled a cigar and box of matches from the breast pocket of her suit.

"You smoke?"

Natasha merely raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose that's a no." Janet shrugged, then lit her King of Denmark. "That's the thing-everyone thinks I'm so nice. They're all 'Oh, Jan, I need this' and 'Janet, I'm in hot water and need your help!' But why should I give them my aid? That stuff is hardly my problem." Janet sighed. "I really do try to be a good girl, just like my dear old mama taught me to, but sometimes that's hard in this business."

Janet took a drag. The smell of smoke that forever permeated the room was now fresher than ever. She closed her eyes, breathing in the scent before letting out a long breath.

"Mama always made the world seem so simple." She looked back to Natasha, the two locking eyes. "No point in beating around the bush any longer. Just what is it that you want? It'll come with a price, but for a pretty girl like you I think we can work out a very good deal."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I thought Murdock was joking when he said you were taking this mobster thing too seriously."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to include mobster Wasp in this fic collection somehow. Her new outfit makes me drool. It's easily one of the best things in this challenge besides Hellcat.


End file.
